1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for processing traffic signals, and more specifically, to a method and system for broadcasting and reproducing traffic signals.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that violating traffic rules may cause traffic jams, lead to traffic accidents, and may impose economic punishments on the drivers. In practice, however, there are cases in which drivers have broken traffic rules because they were unable to see traffic signals, but not by intention or negligence.
For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an intersection. When a car G is driving towards the intersection following a bus F, if bus F happens to get across the limit line just before the last moment of a green light which is turned into a red light immediately, the driver of car G most likely can not catch the light change, and therefore, entering into the intersection following bus F, causing to violate, by the car driver, the traffic rule indicated by the traffic light A. If the label F represents a truck in utter disregard of traffic rules instead of the bus in FIG. 1, it is likely for the car G which is obstructed by the truck to offend the traffic light indication tailing after the truck for unable to see the traffic light A. As a result of running a red light, the car driver will not only be imposed an economic punishment, but even may cause a serious traffic accident.
Such a problem is especially prominent on crowed urban roads, where vehicles often keep away from each other a relative short distance, the driver of a small car usually has his vision blocked by big vehicles in front of him, as result, can not recognize the indication of traffic signal indicators in time.
If a small car driving after a big truck, the driver of the small car is bothered for not only traffic lights but also other traffic signal indicators might be obstructed. For example, some roads are provided with road condition indications to indicate road conditions ahead, including jam or no jam. If the driver of the small car has his vision blocked by the big truck, he is unable to catch sight of the signs on those road condition indicators in time, therefore cannot adjust driving lines in time.
At present, however, there is not an effective solution for such a problem.